Blood Brother
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: The cast of Inuyasha are thrown into the WW2 Holocaust. The human characters play Jews which means poor half-Jew Inuyasha still has to suffer. The demons play Nazis. Will Fluffy show mercy on his brother? Hmm..? InuKag MirSan and more
1. arrival in the Polish ghetto

**__**

Disclaimer located at the bottom of every chap.

LOOK AT THIS: There is one thing that has been brought up since I was writing this fic. Yes, everyone in this story keeps their original Japanese names. I did do some Internet surfing to find a Japanese-to-German or Japanese-to-Polish translations of the names but I couldn't find squat. I hope that it doesn't get too confusing when I start getting the characters to talk like they are from central Europe. If you read the Maus books then you know what kind of angle is being used for this story. Review please!

****

Chapter One

Krakow, November 1940

The dropping temperatures brought silence to the busy Krakow Ghetto. Unknown to the Jews that resided there, the Krakow Ghetto would soon be sealed off so no Jew could ever leave again.

Sesshomaru was working with the Einsatzgruppen out east terrorizing occupied lands and killing every Jew in sight. He got to take leave and came to Krakow. The last batch of deported Jews from Germany, his homeland, would be arriving to the ghetto to be sealed off with the others. Now Germany would be free of the vermin.

He found only the Gestapo and their dogs roaming the ghetto streets for some Jew to torment only to find no one. Some of Gestapo became too impatient and went into a few random homes shooting everyone and then came back out.

Like children stopping an ice cream truck, the Gestapo rushed to the main gate where a massive truck was pulling in. Sesshomaru took his time and slowly walked over to the crowd. Fearful Jewish eyes peered out of the truck as officers began to unload their cargo. They roared at the Jews like lions forcing them out into lines set up in the main street to distribute new ID cards and Stars of David.

Sesshomaru walked up and down the registration lines till he heard the name he had been waiting for.

"Inuyasha…"

Immediately, Sesshomaru went over and grabbed the man slapping a worker's patch on his arm. The man at the registration table nodded and soon two guards took Inuyasha by the sides over to one white building on the left. It was the Ghetto Administration Office where no regular Jew was allowed in. Inuyasha was taken to the main hall. Sesshomaru came up behind him.

"I just saved your life, half-brother. Why don't you try thanking me?" Sesshomaru kicked his half-Jewish brother in the back and walked out of the Ghetto.

****

Krakow 1942

The Jews in the Krakow Ghetto were shocked that they have been sealed off from the outside world. Now the people began to starve and perish. The Gestapo became in charge of the food supply. Which consists of only 300 calories worth of soup and bread a day.

Inuyasha got work distributing food to the people, but it was no different than living like everyone else. He would just get better food. He couldn't believe this was what his older brother called 'saving his life'. He hated having a Jewish mother and now he was suffering for it. After one Jewish girl collected her soup and bread she caused some commotion by accidentally dropping her large bowl of soup on the street causing it to spill everywhere. Some the food line broke up and lots of people began bending to the ground licking all the soup they could. The Gestapo had to come in and break it up. The girl who dropped her bowl of soup fled the scene in fear of being severely punished. She knew she wouldn't get anymore food that day.

Inuyasha quickly ate his dinner after work and went outside. They wouldn't let him sleep in the Administration Office and there were very few places to live. It was still awfully cold to sleep outside and most of the Jews that did got tormented by the Gestapo on night watch. He found a quiet alley with no one in sight and settled down having only his coat to warm him. Once in a while he saw a Jew near the Ghetto wall getting smuggled goods from the outside. It was the perfect place to do so, but most Jews did not have much knowledge of getting smuggled food without getting caught.

"I told you. I don't want to eat!" A female voice was screaming inside a building somewhere. Inuyasha lifted his ear towards the noise.

"Kagome, please don't shout."

"It's my fault I dropped my soup today, and I have to take responsibility. So eat your bread mother!" Kagome stormed out of the back of the building. "And I don't care who hears me," she muttered to herself. There were no backlights, so Kagome heart stopped when she saw a shadow to her right. She sighed when she saw the Star of David on his arm.

"Hey, aren't you cold?" She asked him

"Feh, I think it's obvious that I am," Inuyasha said to himself.

The back door opened to reveal a woman over Kagome.

"Kagome, please come inside. You'll freeze to death."

"Mother," said Kagome. "Can he come in?" She was referring to Inuyasha sitting on the ground. "Of course he can," her mother said. "Please come in." Inuyasha followed the two women inside.

"Would you like some bread?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Inuyasha. "Nah, I had plenty to eat today. You should have it."

Inuyasha sat in a broken chair at a table. Most of the people in the building were already asleep. Only Kagome's little brother Souta was in the kitchen asleep. Mrs. Higurashi went to get a blanket. Kagome sat across from Inuyasha. "You don't look very Jewish."

"I'm half," he muttered.

"Oh? I'm sorry. It must be bad to not have any pure blood."

"Not the end of the world. My full-blooded German bro thinks he's helping me out. But I'm just wastin' away like everyone else." Inuyasha leaned back. "No offense. I'm not really proud of being Jewish."

"None taken," said Kagome.

Inuyasha had his hands fiddling around in his pocket and found some ration cards he collected from people today. He put them on the table. "Here, you guys should keep these."

"Wha? Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Well they don't give out many I can tell you that and who knows how long we will be here."

Kagome took the ration cards with a smile of gratitude on her face. Then she looked to Inuyasha. "Hey, do you think things could get any worse than this?"

The half-Jew paused in thought. "I dunno. But, we may have to brace ourselves for the inevitable."

****

Warsaw, December 1942

Sango walked along the walls in wait. Most of the guards were in the Ghetto square drinking. Finally a bag titled from the top of the wall. Sango quickly went to catch it. She went into an alley to open the bag. It contained a good amount of shells, ammunition, and a couple of rifles. There was also a note inside which she read:

__

Hello friend,

I am merely a monk at a nearby Catholic monastery. I know this is going against every commandment but I am strongly sympathetic toward your cause and found some distributors to donate their weapons for you. I am also providing some food if it will help you survive. If you run into any trouble our church provides sanctuary to everyone, including Jews. Good luck with your cause and God Bless.

There was no name left on the note. She quickly took the bag back to her home where the food inside was stored and the rifles and ammunition were sorted out among the people inside. They were a Jewish Resistance Group who planned to fight off the Nazis in hopes of gaining their freedom.

Sango's father was the first to speak. "I say about half of the entire Ghetto has already been emptied out and shipped off to the camps. Soon they will be coming here. We have enough weapons and food, and now we shall barricade ourselves inside this house."

Sango and her brother Kohaku grabbed planks to woods to nails onto the windows. Their "pet" Kirara played with a ball of yarn on the ground. They worked at night and as quietly as they could. They would have to ration the food very little by little and prayed to live to see their uprising become a success.

* * *

**__**

Okay so we understand what's going on here? Inuyasha is a half-Jew who was sent to live in the Krakow Ghetto where Kagome is at and Sango is at the Warsaw Ghetto where her family is planning to take part in that famous uprising. Man, I am so sick. I'm supposed to be doing a paper hahaha. And I have other stories to update, but we were learning about the Holocaust in History so BAMN I got a muse. R/R please!

In the next chapter…

…the Uprising begins

…introduction of new characters, Kouga and Rin

…Sesshomaru meets with Inuyasha again

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Most of the events in this story are based on the real events of the Holocaust and are being told in chronological order. Information used to tell this story may not have been 100% accurate and might be coincidental. In other words, it's just a story. Don't sue and review!


	2. the dawn of uprising and liquidation fas...

**Chapter Two**

Krakow, January 1943

Sesshomaru had been promoted to chief SS officer. He stopped by in Krakow again to check on the misery of his half-Jewish brother. He never understood why his father chose to knock-up a Jew and he also failed to understand why his father favored Inuyasha over him. Now he got his payback that he had been waiting for.

He dropped his duffel bag on the ground and found the streets empty. There were some Jews outside but few Gestapo to be seen. Kouga was a Gestapo officer who came to greet Sesshomaru. They didn't really know each other but Kouga gave full respect to higher officials and a Hitler salute.

"Where is everyone?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well haven't you heard the news," said Kouga. "There's a ghetto uprising in Warsaw. Those Jews actually got guns and they're shooting them all around. HA! What a joke! It's hilarious! They gave strict orders to search every house in this Ghetto for any guns or explosive." Suddenly the earth jolted at the sound of gunshots. "Aw come on! Don't tell me they actually found weapons in here too. Well, they're not giving any food today on account of those Jewish bastards in Warsaw."

Sesshomaru walked away and roam the streets looking for his brother.

"All clear," called on Gestapo as he and several officers exited Kagome's house. Kagome, Souta, and Inuyasha were sitting outside waiting for their search of the facilities to be over and when the last guard came out he knocked Souta out of the way with the butt of his gun hurting him. Mrs. Higurashi came out. "They broke most of our dishes and took my jewelry."

"That's awful," said Kagome in protest. "They were supposed to be searching for weapons, not steal and break stuff."

Souta continued to rub his head in pain. "Mom, can I go play?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Okay, but please be careful and stay out of their way."

Inuyasha and Kagome followed Mrs. Higurashi back inside and they helped cleaned up the mess the Gestapo made in the house. "Is it okay to let your brother run around with all of the Gestapo out there?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"They don't bother with children as much as adults. They just let them rot away cuz they're weaker." Kagome went back to looking to the ground and sweeping away the broken shards of china.

Souta went digging through trash cans for something to eat when he heard a high pitched squeal. He looked around and saw a small figure peeling some molded bread and squishing it into a ball. Souta was starving and felt almost compelled to snatch the molded ball of bread and run. Souta went back to digging in his trash can. "Hello?" he heard someone called behind him. He nearly toppled over in the trash can out of shock. Then he got onto the ground and stood face to face with the scrawny little girl who ate the moldy bread who. She seemed very small and thin and couldn't have been much older than of three or four years. "Huh?" Souta said.

"Will you play with me?"

"Uh…sure, what's your name?"

"Rrrin," the little girl stuttered.

"Rin? Wanna play hide and seek, Rin?"

"Okay," she said. Rin ran off and Souta assumed he would be the one seeking. Rin went around the block and found herself near the main square. She saw an unzipped duffel bag on the floor and carefully crawled inside. The Gestapo was ignorant and went around continuing to inspect houses for weapons. Rin carefully laid herself on top of the smelly clothes and ammunition inside and then zipped herself inside the bag. She had found the perfect hiding place hadn't she?

The front door banged loudly and everything in the house froze and went silent. Mrs. Higurashi carefully went to the door. A banging meant it was a Gestapo no doubt and her biggest fear was that he was here to "collect" them and shipped them off. "I'm looking for someone name Inuyasha, does he live here?" asked Sesshomaru at the front door. "Yes…let me get him for you." Mrs. Higurashi went upstairs to one of the rooms. On the way she heard a thump and quickened her pace opening the doors. Inuyasha was kneeling on the ground in one bedroom and Kagome's limped body was on the floor.

Inuyasha began to stutter. "Mrs…Higurashi…she jjjust collapsed. I dunno what's wrong with her!"

"It's okay," Mrs. Higurashi assured him. She and Inuyasha helped Kagome onto the bed in the room. "She hasn't had a chance to eat anything well in a few days. She needs to be less energetic. By the way, there's an officer downstairs waiting to see you Inuyasha. You go down and I'll take care of Kagome."

Inuyasha sighed and gave a grunt. He went down and to no surprise there was Sesshomaru. "I should give you or that woman a beating for making me impatient."

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

"I came to let you know that this Ghetto is gonna be liquidated soon. They're tearing it down and getting rid of all of you."

"And where are we gonna go?"

"To the concentration camps in Oswiecim. I can get you some work in advance so they won't slaughter you right away when you arrive."

Inuyasha looked at his brother suspiciously. "Why are you being so nice and merciful all of the sudden? What's in it for you?"

"Well, you are family, Inuyasha and father would've wanted your half-Jewish hide spared. Sign these papers and I'll make sure they have good work for you when you arrive. Now I have to go to Warsaw and put a stop to that nauseous uprising." He began to walk away but then he stopped. "Oh an Inuyasha, don't get too close to anyone here. I am only helping you and if you try to help anyone else you wont stand a chance."

Sesshomaru left the alley and picked up his duffel bag. It felt a bit heavier than before but ignored it.

Souta had been seeking Rin for almost an hour. He gave up the game and went home.

Sesshomaru went into his private compartment on the train heading for Warsaw. He lifted his surprisingly heavy bag and tried to push the bag into the luggage shelf above him but it wouldn't fit and he swore that he heard something. He put the bag on his seat and stared at it for a moment. Something was in there that wasn't before…he knew it.

He waited for something with the bag to happen but nothing did. Sesshomaru would look out at the window or watch the shadows passed by his compartment door.

He didn't open the bag. He felt too suspicious. Someone may have planted a bomb in that bag, perhaps an anti-Nazi supporter who knew about the uprisings. He went to his hotel first heavily guarded by Nazis. When he went to his room he found the telegram he had been expecting informing him to make plans to attack the Jewish resistance by force if necessary.

He remembered the bag that he was suspicious about and carefully unzipped its contents. Rin was fast asleep inside the bag.

* * *

**__**

In the next chapter…

…what happens to Rin

…the liquidation of Inuyasha and Kagome's home

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Most of the events in this story are based on the real events of the Holocaust and are being told in chronological order. Information used to tell this story may not have been 100% accurate and might be coincidental. In other words, it's just a story. Don't sue and review!


	3. leaving the ghetto enroute to Auschwitz

**Chapter Three**

Warsaw, January 21, 1943

Rin was taken by gunpoint down the back stairs to a back alley of the hotel. Sesshomaru did not want to make a bloody mess in his hotel room. This stupid Jew thought she could escape hiding in his bag and now she would have to pay the price…

A massive explosion went off. Sesshomaru could see the uprisings from the alley. Those Jews actually took out a German convoy with a measly shell. He left to see the damage being done. He couldn't believe these Jews were actually fighting back and that they were actually killing people. He docked when a firing rifle came into view. Another shot came out of nowhere and wounded an SS Officer. A sniper was hiding in a building near the ghetto entrance.

Soon Sesshomaru joined the other SS Chiefs in rounding up the soldiers for action.

Rin had been forgotten again. She wandered off alone in the strange and dangerous town.

****

Krakow, March 14, 1943

Inuyasha sat alone in the kitchen dividing the last share of food he smuggled from the storage room. He had lost his job giving out food to the residents a week ago, which meant that the Ghetto would be cleared out soon. But he still wasn't sure when.

Late in the afternoon there was a massive amount of noise. "Kagome!" a male voice called out from upstairs. It was Kagome's grandpa. "I want to talk to you in private!" he demanded. Souta was running around the house as Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi were collecting food and clothing that lied all over the house. It was a filthy mess. "What's going on?" Souta asked. "Are we leaving?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Higurashi sadly. "They are going to come here very soon, Souta. Go upstairs and get your sister and grandpa." Souta did what he was told although he was still very confused. The whole house was in an uproar. Mrs. Higurashi went upstairs to her bedroom to collect anything valuable she had left. Anything that could be worth a scrap of food, she grabbed and stuffed in her bags.

After what seemed like a long worried hour, Inuyasha was finally relieved when Kagome and her grandpa finally came downstairs with their things. The entire family was now in the back kitchen waiting for their time. The noises outside became louder and gunshots were so loud it was as if they were already inside…

The train ride would be the most nauseating experience of Inuyasha's life. His sensitive nose caught nothing but the scent of nausea, sickness and filth. The boxcar was dark with only a few cracks of sunlight. No one could move. The only way to fit everyone in the boxcar was for everyone to stand. In two days the stench of death came. There was no food and no water for the dreary Jewish passengers. The dead made some room but very little. More people would have to die so that others could finally sit down. Fear was on everyone's minds, except for Inuyasha. He wanted to damn his brother. He knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't be this merciful. He promised Inuyasha work once the train arrived in Auschwitz but he doubt it was true. Inuyasha would be suffering with the rest of the Jews.

More Jews died in the car and were disposed of at the next job. Inuyasha found a corner to sit in and let Souta sit on his lap. It was painful but he had to sit down sometime on the trip. "Am I too heavy for you, Inuyasha?" Souta asked weakly. "I have a strong stomach," said the half-Jew. He looked up at the dreaded Jews who could only stand and nothing more. Kagome was feeling weaker every minute. Her mother tried in vain to support her. Grandpa was no where in sight. He had been separated from the group and put in a different boxcar.

Once in a while Inuyasha would look up, and his blurry vision would see a standing person vanished. Drop to the ground dead. Some of the dead leaned onto the live Jews still standing.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed. She was slipping and her knees were giving up. There was no place on the ground to drop. But Souta rolled off of Inuyasha's lap and stood up. Inuyasha's mind finally woke up and he reached his arms weakly to catch Kagome. But Kagome fell in a different direction pushing a standing group of Jews back with full force squishing them for a mere second. It was painful. Mrs. Higurashi reached for her daughter with her one good arm and tried to swing her over to Inuyasha. He grabbed her and settled her form on his lap.

"Kagome?" She was very pale, but what shocked Inuyasha more was that she felt like a sheet of old newspaper on his stomach. Souta weighed less than Kagome and he was still very strong. So why was Kagome so weak? He sat her up with her butt on his lap. His arm held her back to keep from falling. Since the day he saw Kagome collapsed in her room, Inuyasha became suspicious. She had been eating no more than everyone else, no more than her younger brother. Souta looked like less than 50 almost 40 pounds. Kagome didn't look like she weighed even 100 pounds. It wasn't malnutrition.

Suddenly she began to cough endlessly as if choking. Inuyasha unconsciously bend her down and soon the coughing turned into blood. Kagome threw up over Inuyasha, a bit of blood that seemed thick as a rock. Some of the Jews standing near them backed away. Mrs. Higurashi tried to reach over to covert her son's eyes but it was no use. Souta felt something keeping him unbalanced as he was trying to stand. Then he realized he was standing on top of a dead arm. Carefully, he pushed the arm away with his foot.

Kagome stopped coughing and was trying to breathe. Inuyasha pull her closer to her. It wasn't the best position for Kagome to be in, but she could finally somewhat lie down and get some rest. He tilted Kagome's head onto his shoulder. Some of her saliva, or perhaps blood, began to tingle onto Inuyasha's neck. But he never moved.

His arm reached out to the strange rock that Kagome threw up and his fingers picked the gory substance up. He rubbed the blood away. It was just a small jewel, a small blue jewel. "Hey, what's going on Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in her softly in a smirk-like tone. He knew she was sleeping and wouldn't be answering his question.

* * *

**__**

DAMN! This scene was so long that I had to stop there. I hope I aint confusing anyone. But I am using the most accurate dates and events of the Holocaust as possible. I want to stay in chronological order with what goes on. Some dates are made up like when Sesshomaru arrived in Warsaw. Time flies in this story, folks. But any advice for my fic is welcomed. R/R!

In the next chapter…

…Inuyasha and the Higurashis arrived at the ghetto

…why Kagome had that jewel in her stomach

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Most of the events in this story are based on the real events of the Holocaust and are being told in chronological order. Information used to tell this story may not have been 100% accurate and might be coincidental. In other words, it's just a story. Don't sue and review!


	4. Entering Hell and the infirmary

Chapter Four  March 18, 1943 

Inuyasha allowed himself to fall asleep as well. He ignored the feeling of the train stopping. Then after the dead were taken out there was yelling and Inuyasha woke. They were getting out. "Here," said Mrs. Higurashi as she lifted her weak daughter off of Inuyasha. Kagome had survived the trip and Inuyasha was relieved to see her walking with her mother's help off of the train. Then his mind returned to reality as he saw guards ruthlessly yelling and pulling people out of the car. Souta had disappeared and Inuyasha was yanked out.

"Wait a minute," he yelled. He desperately searched his pockets for the one thing that would save them. He pulled out his work paper waving it in one of the guard's faces. It was a good thing he knew German. One guard said to the other "Take him to the work room." Inuyasha followed the guard along with a few other prisoners away from the commotion. He tried in vain to see where Kagome or Mrs. Higurashi went, or even Souta. They were gone…among the sea of Jews and the Nazis yelling at them.

Inuyasha was forced to strip off his clothes and had to turn in everything he owned. He didn't have any extra clothes or a suitcase. He lost it all ever since he was deported from Germany. He was given an ugly new set of clothes, but the patch on his sleeve identified him as a priority worker. After a long waiting period, Inuyasha was sent to work in the camp infirmary scrubbing the floors with the tiniest brushes. He had to clear the way for Germans who walked by and ruined his scrubbing work. Then he would have to start all over again.

He was surprised that the camp even had an infirmary. After the way all of the Jews were being treated, being brought to these concentration camps like cattle, Inuyasha began to think that Germany didn't care about whether or not any of the Jews lived at all. Then he remembered what his brother said about "slaughter". The realization began to dawn on him. This could be where it ends. All of the Jews were brought here to die. Inuyasha hated expressing emotions such as sadness and concern, but a lot of that has changed since the Higurashis allowed him into their lives. He was living alone before the Holocaust took him away. Sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with him after joining the Nazi party.

Being alone in the infirmary meant no Nazis to boss him around, but then he heard the door open. 'Oh great,' he thought. Instead of looking up on instinct, Inuyasha continued scrubbing the floors. He heard some mumbling and some rustling. After a few minutes he saw a figure walk away. Inuyasha was done scrubbing to his relief. He began to walk up to the door until a bed caught his eye. "Kagome!" he cried. She was lying in the infirmary bed in a new tattered uniform with a rag over her head.

"Hmm…Inuyasha," she looked up at him smiling. "They're letting me work after I get out." She felt calm and relieved to see him. Inuyasha did not know when he would be able to speak to Kagome again. This was his only chance to ask Kagome about something that had been troubling him.

"Kagome, why did you have that jewel in your stomach? Did you eat it?"

Kagome tried to sit, but Inuyasha would not let her. She coughed but this time no blood came out. "I'll tell you. It was grandpa's idea. He was afraid that the Nazis were gonna take everything away from us. He wanted me to hide the jewel in my stomach in case we needed it to eat."

"How was he gonna get it out? Make you throw it up?" Inuyasha asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I dunno. My stomach couldn't handle it. I haven't been able to eat anything without throwing it up."

"Well, it's out now. I'll make sure you get some good food during after my cleaning duties are done." Inuyasha heard the door open and quickly turned around and pretend to straighten the bed sheets in the empty bed next to Kagome. "You!" a guard called to Inuyasha. "We bringing in more patients, go clean the food stock room and then help the cooks prepare dinner." Inuyasha walked pass the guard while another pushed Inuyasha in the direction he had to go.

"Thank you," Kagome muttered before closing her eyes.

That night, Inuyasha returned serving food to the patients. It was only soup and bread but it was a far better amount than what was being given to the regular workers outside. When no one was around Inuyasha went over to Kagome's bed and hid some extra solid food in her sheets, a chunk of cheese, a block of tofu and some extra bread. "Eat it later tonight," he said.

Every time he was able to work in the infirmary he would sneak in a small amounts of food he took from food storage. Yes, they did keep track of how much food the privileged workers could have so Inuyasha was very careful, still he wasn't the type to follow the rules.

Kagome was only allowed to be in the infirmary for six days, but she was feeling a lot better by then. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was not able to meet her before she was kicked out. He didn't know where in this enormous camp she would be and he wasn't even sure if he was ever going to see her again.

Inuyasha worked in the infirmary for a few more weeks. While there, he had learned something awful. Had Kagome stayed in the infirmary longer, she would've been used as a science experiment. They were being done on most of the infirmary patients and most of them died in the process.

* * *

**__**

In the next chapter…

**…one month has passed, the result of the Warsaw Ghetto uprisings**

…how Rin has survived roaming the streets of Warsaw for months without capture

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Most of the events in this story are based on the real events of the Holocaust and are being told in chronological order. Information used to tell this story may not have been 100% accurate and might be coincidental. In other words, it's just a story. Don't sue and review!


	5. the uprising fails

****

Chapter Five

Warsaw, April 19, 1943

There was no more food and little ammunition. The barricaded house was the only fort that shielded the brave Jews who stayed behind. They were the only Jews left in the Ghetto.

Sesshomaru was in charge of one of the SS teams who had the house surrounded. A few men had already been killed and wounded. He ordered flame-throwers to be thrown in. The first attack had little effect. Then the Jews fired back.

Inside it was Passover and a few Jews took turns firing at the Nazis while the others tried to relax and meditate.

Five Days Later

The order was given out: Comb out the ghetto with the greatest severity and relentless tenacity. The SS troops began to back out and set fire to every corner of the abandoned ghetto. Sesshomaru gave the order to throw a grenade near the barricaded house hoping the rapid spread of fire would drive the Jews out and have them surrender.

Inside the barricaded house Sango and her brother were firing rifles from an upper-floor bedroom. "Do we have anymore bullets?" asked Kohaku. Sango went downstairs were all the weapons were stored to check. She spent about ten minutes looking in cracks on the floor, anywhere for something they could fire at a Nazi. Suddenly Sango felt her father's hand on her shoulder. He said in a soft and sorrowful voice "We have no more ammunition. It's over."

"Father," said Sango. "…they're going to kill us." Sango began to shake in panic. "Listen to me," her father demanded. "Take your brother and flee through the sewers."

"But what about you?"

"The rest of us are going to fight to the end but I want you and your brother to stop now. I must give you this chance to live." Sango tried to hold back the tears as she went upstairs and grabbed her brother. "Hey, what the?" Kohaku said. Sango took him to the basement and opened the secret passage in the wall that revealed an endless sewer line. "What's going on?" Kohaku demanded. "Why are we leaving?"

"We lost, Kohaku," Sango said. "Father and the others will have to surrender soon."

"What?! No! It's not over yet! Sango we have to stay and fight!" Kohaku struggled to be free of his sister's grip. Sango tried to show no emotion for her brother's persistence. She wished she could stay and fight too. "Let me go! We have to help father!" Finally Kohaku broke free and ran out of the basement. "Kohaku!" Sango was too weak to go upstairs and stop her brother. She just sat there in the dark basement with one arm over the swinging secret passage door.

Suddenly a loud boom was heard and Sango could hear the screams of fire. Another explosion rocked the house. Sango could see the ceiling light up. Through the cracks she could see the main floor of the house erupted in flames. The ceiling itself began to fall upon her slowly carrying. Debris dropped to the basement floor in flames. Smoke rapidly crept into the basement. Sango carefully stepped into the secret passage and closed the door behind her. No one was escaping with her. They were gonna stay and fight to the end.

She walked through the filthy sewers until she reached a silent dead end. She took a peek at the streets from a sewage drain and only found smoke coming from the ghetto she had just abandoned. She coughed from all of the smoke and then gasped. Someone must've heard that, but she saw no movement. Sango squirmed out of the drain and quietly hid behind some trash cans. The flames from the barricaded house were now reaching the sky and she could hear bullets ringing.

Rin didn't realize that she had been roaming the streets of Warsaw for months and avoided capture. Some days, she sought shelter in alleyways or buildings already damaged from the war. She looked like a Jew but she was too young to be given a Star of David or an ID card. This would work in her favor. A few villagers were kind enough to give Rin some free food, but they were never seen again. Most of Rin's food came from garbage sorting. On cold days when there were too many people outside, Rin would stay in the sewers. Lately she had not feeling well. Living off of garbage and living in the sewers was not healthy living. She came out of the sewers to get some fresh air. Instead she ended up throwing up on the street. Rin went into an alley to find food again.

"Jew!" A Nazi guard called out. Rin looked up to see if they were referring to her. She was too young to realize she would've been in trouble. No. They were chasing an older woman.

Sango kept running. She heard a bang and then felt a slight numbness in one arm. She had been shot but she kept running. Most of the guards were still busy with the ghetto resistance that Sango had a chance to lose these guards that were chasing her.

Down the street she saw a church and hoped to claim sanctuary if she could make it there in time. The guards were still coming from behind. She turned a corner and was yanked into a building. She couldn't scream. Someone held her mouth shut in the darkness. Unable to resist or let go she decided to relax and surrender, but instead of leaving the building her captor held her in there for a whole ten minutes. What was going on?

Sango was let go and she turned to see who it was. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded of the stranger she couldn't see. "That's not very proper Jewish talk," he said.

"What do you know?"

"You're right. I am merely a monk and do not know anything about your people"

"Are you rounding us up?!" She asked him defensively.

"No, I had to get you before you got to the church. You don't want anyone to know where you're trying to claim sanctuary right? They would storm the church as soon as you got in! Now then, I can sneak you in with my associate's help."

While the Nazis roamed the streets searching for the missing Jew, two men came by carrying a wooden coffin. An officer stopped them while he examined the mens' papers. The men were left to their business and they carried that coffin into the nearby church. All the way to the basement they traveled. The coffin was opened and Sango came out. "It worked." Sango saw the smiles on the mens' faces. "Thank you, Hatchi. Find some clothes for her if you can," said the monk. While Hatchi left, the monk went to treating Sango's injured arm. Then he led her into some hidden basements halls.

"We were going to make more hiding places for Jews in need but we stopped. It was risking too much. I hope you don't mind spending your life in a cubicle."

"It's fine," said Sango depressingly. "Whom should I thank?"

"Miroku. And whom should I welcome?"

"Sango."

Miroku left the secret basement hall. Then he went to go pray for Sango. Just by looking at her eyes he could tell that Sango was faced with tragedy just before seeing him.

* * *

**__**

In the next chap…

…looking at how Inuyasha and Kagome are surviving in the concentration camps

…Sesshomaru has an unexpected run-in and may have to struggle with a moral dilemma

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Most of the events in this story are based on the real events of the Holocaust and are being told in chronological order. Information used to tell this story may not have been 100% accurate and might be coincidental. In other words, it's just a story. Don't sue and review!


	6. operations and plots to kill

**__**

WARNING: This chapter got a lot or horrific Holocaust stuff. If you know a lot about it, it's not pretty. I might be a bit graphic, but I hate to have to push up the rating. So let's say this is a rated R chapter, ok?

Chapter Six

Auschwitz, July 1943

Kagome didn't know what happened to her mother or brother either. It was impossible to see him while she had to work. She was sent to sort out clothes and items collected after the Jews were brought in. Sometimes she did some hard labor, but now since she was able to eat and not throw up, she felt she could handle the pressure. Kagome saw her mother once while working on a new building. They cried with joy but they couldn't just run up and hug each other. She didn't get to say goodbye to her when they first got off the train. Kagome asked if her mother knew if Souta was ok, but sadly she didn't know.

A week later, Kagome discovered that she and her mother were putting the finishing touches on the camp's fifth crematory. When the building was completed, her mother was gone again. Then Inuyasha was sent to work collecting clothes and then the bodies that would be destroyed inside. It was a devastating for any Jew working in there, but Inuyasha knew that he couldn't help anyone. All he could do was keep shoving the corpses into the crematory. But everyday that Jews were brought into the 'slaughter', he looked over hoping and praying that Kagome wasn't among them. He hadn't seen her, yet.

****

Warsaw, October 5, 1943

Sesshomaru was driving back from Posan. There he attend a massive Nazi rally and heard Himmler speak about 'The Final Solution', a great plan to rid of the Jews once and for all. Warsaw was now a quiet and awful place. The troops were few since the city was completely liquidated. The damage from the uprising was still there. Buildings damaged, blood still on the streets. Even the new snow couldn't cover the filth that was now Warsaw.

A married German couple was returning from their vacation in Germany. They have been gone since summer and they looked forward to returning to their Poland house, despite the damage done to the country. They opened the door. The man carried his wife inside bridal style. But then he dropped her at the shock of a lighted kitchen. Rin sat at the kitchen table eating some food.

"A JEW!" screamed the man. The wife quickly grabbed a broom as Rin jumped from her seat and ran. "**A FCKING FILTHY JEW IN OUR HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU!**" The wife screamed chasing Rin. She chased her around through the living room and Rin barely managed to open the front door in time before the wife could catch her. (Rin had been hiding inside that house for months believing it was abandoned.) She ran out into the street. Running for her life, she didn't see the car with hits bright lights coming straight at her…

Sesshomaru stepped out of car. He walked around the front until he saw the small body lying in the snow, slightly bleeding. Then a couple ran towards him. "OFFICER!" the wife screamed. "This Jew broke into our house while we were away and was eating our food! GET RID OF HER!! KILL HER!!!" the wife screamed. The man was trying to calm her down. Sesshomaru looked at the angry wife then down at Rin on the ground. Sesshomaru kicked her lightly. No response.

"She's dead as it is," Sesshomaru told her. He then bend down and picked her up. "What are you doing?" the man asked. "I've been ordered to keep this place clean of corpses on the streets." Sesshomaru placed Rin in the backseat of his car. "This is outrageous!" cried the wife. "This place should've been rid of Jews months ago!"

"You have little patience for genocide," Sesshomaru told her as he got into his car and drove away. The station where all the corpses were collected was on the other side of town and Sesshomaru was too tired to drive all the way over there. Instead he drove back to his new flat. He parked the dark infront of the flat and went inside.

Jakken was Sesshomaru's secretary. It outraged Sesshomaru that he hadn't been given any important assignments since he led the end of the uprising. But supposedly, he was rewarded with a huge raise and some leave time from the German government for successfully putting an end to that resistance. "You did receive one call from Berlin," said Jakken. "They want you to attend a meeting on plans to invade Rome next week." Jakken looked out at the snow as Sesshomaru was sitting down drinking a beer. "Sesshomaru!" Jakken cried. "What?" asked Sesshomaru. "Something's moving in the back of your car!"

Sesshomaru looked through the window. Sure enough a small shadow was rising from the back seat, where he put the body. He rushed out of the flat and to his car where he quickly grabbed the body and brought it inside.

"I thought she was dead when I hit her," Sesshomaru explained to Jakken. Rin was lying on the couch struggling to gain consciousness "If anyone outside saw her in your car alive, they would've had your neck," Jakken told him. "Yes, I know."

"So what will be done?"

"I can turn her in now, but I'm too tired." Sesshomaru felt his gun on his belt strap. "Or I can kill her here."

"It'd be a bloody mess," said Jakken. Sesshomaru looked at Rin who was waking up again. "I have an idea," said Sesshomaru.

Upstairs he ran a bath and then he turned to Rin who was wearing a towel. "It's all right. Get in," he assured her. Rin felt the warm water in the tub and stepped in. Sesshomaru's psychology was working. He was leading Rin into a sense of security. Now all he had to do was wait for the water to fill up in the bathtub. He pulled up his sleeves waiting. The water was rising in the tub. Soon he would drown Rin to death with his own hands.

****

Back at Auschwitz that same night…

Kagome injured her ankle while working today. She wanted to work very much. It was all that was keeping her alive. Going back to the infirmary was never a good thing. She spent the whole day on one of the beds waiting for someone to assist her but no one did. What the hell was going to happen to her? And when would she get something to eat?

Inuyasha was working in the back sorting out a list of current patients. "Oh man," he said when he found Kagome had sign in today. He went to the infirmary to visit her. "Have you been here all day?"

"Yes," she told him. "You haven't seen my mom or Souta lately have you?"

"No," said Inuyasha. "They're sending a lot more people to the crematories now. Mostly elderly and children."

"Inuyasha, I don't think my grandpa or Souta are still alive. I never see them," Kagome began to sob. Inuyasha was going to comfort her when he heard a noise and immediately jumped up and began cleaning other bed sheets. An officer followed by a couple of doctors came in. "Hey, can you bring that one in?" the doctor asked Inuyasha. He was referring to Kagome. "We can do one more castration tonight." The doctors hurried down the hall.

Inuyasha went and helped Kagome up and walked her down the hall. "Inuyasha," she whispered. "What's a castration?"

"You don't want to know Kagome," he told her. "But I'm scared. What's going to happen to me?" Inuyasha knew about castrations before, but he didn't know how to tell Kagome. She could survive but the operation would make her much weaker once she got out. So he whispered in her ear. "A castration is where they rip out your sex organs."

"Oh my god," Kagome gasped. She was completely losing it. "Kagome, you have to be strong. If you don't you'll be much weaker after the operation ok?"

"But why?" She asked him. "They're trying to wipe out Jewish blood remember? You'll make it out of this Kagome. I'll find you more painless jobs. You're gonna have to trust me. I want don't this to happen to you either, but there's nothing I can do."

"I understand," she said sobbing. "I've seen men going under castration and coming out with their loss of manhood. I'm sure you'll be much stronger than they were when they come out." They arrived infront of the operation room and before Inuyasha had to pass Kagome over to one of the doctors, he squeezed her hand very tight.

Inuyasha was certain she would make it out ok, but he wasn't sure about himself.

* * *

**__**

In the next chapter…

…Rin doesn't know what's about to happen in that bathtub and Sesshomaru is preparing

…more in Auschwitz. The result of Kagome.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Most of the events in this story are based on the real events of the Holocaust and are being told in chronological order. Information used to tell this story may not have been 100% accurate and might be coincidental. In other words, it's just a story. Don't sue and review!


	7. memories to bring insanity

**__**

YO PEOPLES,

Well, my last chappie got a shitload of reviews and some very interesting ones too. Here is my very first on chap reviewer responses!

Sesshomaru13 - Wow, that was a very powerful line you just provided…I may have to steal it for the end of the story if you don't mind

****

Crow T R0bot - Well, if it wasn't meant to be a flame then…but that is very interesting. I am in a Nonwestern Civ class this semester and perhaps we will learn more about this when the time comes, because this is new history that I never learned before. Also, I NEVER meant to say that the Holocaust was the worst thing ever and f I did, then I wasn't thinking straight. There were lots of crazy atrocities (right word?) in the past. I would put this and the Crusades in my top 10 and perhaps some others. I dunno. The point is, this story is supposed to be demon-human conflict interest story type deal mixed in with a little world history.

****

Lavender Valentine - Horrible yes. I think I made the error of making this Rated pg13 instead of R cuz I get ahead of myself a lot. I'm just using events from the holocaust that I know from class and from online. But don't you think a lot of horrible stuff happens on Inuyasha? I know it's a cartoon but man, my roommate is grossed out by anime. Perhaps having her watch Princess Mononoke wasn't a very good idea.

****

Marnika - hey there, glad to see you reading more of my stories

****

Kitten Kisses - nah, there wont be any sex, but a lot of the whole Holocaust deal, genocide, starvation and experiments. Still I cant go too overboard cuz I already broke one of the sites rules in the past and I'm trying to avoid getting in trouble again. As for the Rin and Sess ordeal…in reality he would've killed her and I was thinking should I be more realistic. Well, there's lots of dark Inuyasha fics out there so I don't see why not…you never know!!!

****

E2K - More power to ya!

* * *

****

Chapter Seven

****

Warsaw, October 5 1943 (still the same night as the last chap)

The faucet kept running when the tub was full. Rin watched the dirt from her body mingle with the bath water around her. Now that she was distracted, Sesshomaru's fingers reached out for her neck. In a second, Rin felt a huge force pull her underwater. Her vision became a huge blur…

__

"This is stupid," said Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru! Don't talk like that. Your mom and Inuyasha celebrate Hanukkah as a sacred tradition, and you have to take part."

"STOP IT! She's not my mother!"

"Please, Sesshomaru." His father was trying to reason with him. "How about a little togetherness?"

"Togetherness? Dad, I thought you hated Jews just like everybody else." Sesshomaru was at the point of snapping. His mother died from famine after Germany's defeat in the first Great War. Sesshomaru joined the Worker's Party believing that they could save Germany from the misery that took away his mother. Then his father chose to marry a Jew and bear his half-brother.

"To be honest I did, but we're Catholic and it's against our beliefs to persecute anyone. I welcomed your mother with an opened heart."

"And then you fell in love? That's just great. You're both making me look bad. Do you how much shit I have to put up with when I go to Worker's Party rallies?! It's because of her and Inuyasha! Screw all of you. I don't want to spend the holidays with a bunch of softy non-conformists!"

"Sesshomaru, don't leave this house!" His father couldn't finish his statement. Sesshomaru slammed the door on him. He would walk away never seeing his father again.

"Why, dad? Why don't you care if I live or die? Why do you care about them? Why do you love Inuyasha?" His father never looked at him the way he did Inuyasha. But Sesshomaru could not help but forget the things his father said about having a heart for others different from them. Did his father think that this was more important than saving his own country from destruction?

The last time he thought of his father was when he first traveled to Poland. He knew Inuyasha would be sent here. He knew that they would torture him to death. Damn father!

Sesshomaru knew that his father would rather have Inuyasha alive and Sesshomaru suffer. But things were the opposite. Yet, he came here and gave Inuyasha work and priority to prevent him from heading to the slaughter. Damn father!

It was because of him, that Inuyasha had to live. It was because his father loved Inuyasha more and not a single death in the world could change that. Not even the one being attempted right now.

"DAMN YOU FATHER!" CRASH! Sesshomaru looked at the fist in his hand it was full of blood. He looked up to see bloodstains and a cracked mirror. But wait…wasn't he trying to drown that child a moment ago? He looked over at the tub. The water was over flowing and Rin was struggling to cough out water over the edge of the tub. He didn't do it, then. Sesshomaru's memories led him away from his tasks and brought in the end. He was losing his mind.

"Sesshomaru!" Jakken opened the door to the room. "What is going on? Why is your hand bleeding?!" Sesshomaru ignored Jakken and walked past him, holding his bleeding hand. "Clean up this mess. I am going to bed."

"But Commander, there is still the matter of the Jew?" Jakken whispered. "Well, first off. You can get her out of the tub," Sesshomaru said. Jakken went to turn off the water. "Get out!" Jakken yelled at Rin.

"Idiot! She doesn't understand German!" said Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru knew a bit of Polish so he spoke to Rin. "Dostac z ow balia!" He yelled at her. Quickly she crawled out and slipped on the bathroom floor because of the water. In a calmer fashion he told her to put some clothes on.

"Jakken, let me speak to you outside." Jakken was quivering. Whatever Sesshomaru had to tell him in the hallway it wasn't good. While Rin was changing, Sesshomaru closed the bathroom door and looked down at the flood appearing beneath it. Sesshomaru held on to his bleeding hand. He had not yet bandaged it. "Jakken, whatever happened tonight did not happen. The Jew was never here. And if I find out that someone outside of this house knows, I will ship you to the extermination camps myself as a traitor to the German government. Is that understood?"

Sesshomaru's little assistant shook. Never before had Sesshomaru threatened him this seriously. "Yyyyess Sesshomaru." He looked up and saw Sesshomaru grinning. "Good." Jakken opened the bathroom door and Rin, fully dressed came out nervously staring at both Jakken and Sesshomaru. "Nastepowac," Sesshomaru grumbled. Rin understood that he wanted her to follow him. Jakken went to cleaning up the bathroom. He couldn't believe that the Jew was in their house and he hadn't killed her. Something must've happened to him to change his mind.

They went up to the third floor, where Sesshomaru pulled out an old cot and a blanket. He pointed at the cot and Rin slowly helped herself feeling the cot but not understanding what was happening. Technically, being only 5 she didn't understand anything. All she knew was that people that she understood were disappearing and were replaced by loudmouths like Sesshomaru who spoke a different tongue. All she knew was that she had to hide and scavage to find food and shelter.

Sesshomaru muttered a bit of Polish to her before he closed the door leading to the third floor of the house and locked it. Jakken came with some bandages for Sesshomaru's hand, at last. "What did you just say to her just now?" asked Jakken. "I told her that she is best to remain ever silent as she is now. Otherwise there would be bloodshed."

"Ah" said Jakken. As Sesshomaru was bandaging himself, Jakken was ready to return to his home. "Oh Jakken," said Sesshomaru. "Yes?" said Jakken.

"I mean what I said about tonight. My threat is to be taken seriously."

Jakken gulped in fright.

****

Back in Auschwitz, that same night…

Inuyasha didn't want to think about the pain Kagome was going through. The last thing the experimenters would spend money on is sleeping gas for their subjects. But after three hours, of being completely helpless, he looked up as soon as the doors leading to the experiment opened.

Kagome was trying to hold back the screams of pain she wanted to get out so badly. She held a cloth that was staining in blood beneath her belly. Apparently, they didn't do a nice job of sewing Kagome back up. One guard in the wings finally pushed her out the door but Inuyasha was able to catch her. The guard informed him to take her back to her barracks. Inuyasha took one arm around Kagome and helped her returned to camp. If they were lucky, none of the night watchmen would shot them for thinking they were escaping.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked her softly.

"No," said Kagome. "Why can't I stay here?"

"You've been here enough that they would probably put you to death. Besides, we want them to believe you are healthy and strong. I found you a job without any physical back pain. It's just trash pickup in the gas chambers. You'll have to get use to death. I already know there's plenty of that in there."

Inuyasha got Kagome back to her barracks without any trouble. There was no more room left so Kagome would have to rest on the floor. "It's alright," said Kagome.

"There's some food in your pocket, eat it now and then get some rest. And next time, try to find a clean spot to sleep. Typhus is going around a lot." All of the women in the barracks were asleep on the hard wooden boards or on the floor. Inuyasha walked out towards the only light through the door. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. "In case I don't ever see you again, I want to thank you. You've taken care of me so much." Kagome was whispering to the dark and crying. Inuyasha was already gone not hearing a thing Kagome said. He had to get back before any of the guards suspected trouble.

* * *

**__**

Next Chap: Kagome works in the gas chambers and meet Hojo.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Most of the events in this story are based on the real events of the Holocaust and are being told in chronological order. Information used to tell this story may not have been 100% accurate and might be coincidental. In other words, it's just a story. Don't sue and review!


	8. plot of the sonderkommando

**__**

More reviewer goodness!

Lavender Valentine - Powerful treament? That's something in my opinion that happens to nonfiction writers by coincidence. I'm in a NonFiction writing class right now and god it sucks!

****

Sesshomaru13 - you're awesome, thanks, this story in fact is going to have a surprise ending

****

Kitten Kisses - I know, it's a major weakness and there's no end to it! I'll end up writing sentences like "The dog walked down the street" and it will come out "The dog down street." It's crazy. I need a boost of focus and concentration here! And don't be surprised if I'm missing a few words in this chapter as well. I need some sleep, man.

****

Solangel - I keep it up as much as I can. It's kinda hard since we're not studying the Holocaust anymore, so I'm gonna make this story move faster so we can get to the end sooner.

* * *

****

Chapter Eight

****

Auschwitz March 1944 - exactly 60 years ago

Kagome spent months collecting clothes and shoes from the people who went into the gas chamber. Now she understood Inuyasha's words regarding so much death. She wanted to cry, but she pulled herself together. The only way she would still be allowed to work was as long as she was able to remain strong. After her castration, she promised herself and Inuyasha that she would get out of this.

Of course she was more worried about Inuyasha and her family. She had seen none of her family members since her mother sometime last year. With new Jews coming into the camps Kagome was sent to sorting and collecting luggage from the new arrivals. Everytime she was outside, Kagome saw her own people, who've been there for so long getting thinner and thinner. She thought perhaps, it was a good thing to not know what happened to her family.

Inuyasha meanwhile, still kept his high privileged job as a translator, and a stats-keeper without being shot for random reasons. He was supposedly lucky like that. He would get some good food to Kagome every time he saw her (which was rare).

The months in Auschwitz dragged on and Kagome could feel herself fading away. She never understood how fate ended up on her side, how she was still able to keep it up this long without being sent to the chambers by means of death. Kagome felt that Inuyasha was much stronger than she was and that he was more likely to live longer.

By May, the amount of people being sent to the gas chambers increased with the number of new Jews arriving at the camp. At one point, Inuyasha was giving a gross job of picking out gold teeth from skeletal remains. He was the only one fit for the job since he was neither weak-hearted nor remorseful.

****

Warsaw June 1944

In the back of the morning paper, it said "Executions at Death Camps Rising: Jews to be wiped out in a matter of years". Sesshomaru sat at his kitchen table bringing his coffee cup closer. It struck one of the metals on his coat and made a ding noise. He put his coffee cup down and sighed. In only a year's time, he became a hero for his country in their way and now he was giving more paid vacations for his success in killing.

He had forgotten about Inuyasha. Sesshomaru snickered at the idea that there was no absolute way he could still be alive despite giving him a leg up. To Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was a wuss. That was why he felt he needed to get Inuyasha some survival help.

Later that day, he was in the attic sorting through the few things he owned. Sesshomaru found was he was looking for but it was unbearable to even look at it. It was a worn stuffed bear. His mother gave him that bear, and his father almost forced him to hand it over to Inuyasha. It was all that was left of Sesshomaru's good life, but there was no longer any point in keeping it.

He went back into Rin's room. She only ate a little bit of the food on her tray. Rin was busily absorbed in the books on the floor. They were only German novels or encyclopedias but maybe, just being a child, she was just sorting through the pictures. She looked up when Sesshomaru came in, very curious as to why he was holding a stuff bear. Sesshomaru, sick of the thoughts running through his head, threw the bear at Rin. She opened her arms just in time to catch it. He quietly walked out and locked the door.

Sesshomaru desperately needed a nap.

****

Back in Auschwitz July1944

Kagome and Inuyasha met up again in the worst of places. They were both working full time in the gas chambers, collecting clothes, disposing corpses and endless dusting. They were sweaty and dirty all of the time. It was already bad enough that it was summer but the number of Jews being brought in forced the two to pull in their weight.

Everyday she came to work Kagome was forced to stare at endless worried faces of the Jews and hear the loud calls of the Germans. With Inuyasha's help, she was able to hold back all the sadness and trauma but she couldn't forget those faint screams coming from the showers, not in a million years.

She was hearing them again as she carried their clothes away. It was a massive pile and no basket. A pair of pants fell to the ground and now the guards would be mad if those pants got dirty. From the back of her head she noticed that someone picked them up and put them on her pile again. "You should fold them. It would be much easier," said a male voice.

"There's no time for anything. Are you a Jew?"

"Yeah, my name's Hojo."

Kagome wanted to see the boy but there were too many clothes. She slowly walked on to finish her job. "I'm Kagome," she muffled.

Hojo and Kagome meet up again while they swept. "God must be good to you," said Hojo. "I hardly see any women working around here." "Luck I guess," Kagome kept her voice down so she wouldn't upset anyone.

"Do you know that all the Jews who work here have their own secret organization."

"Organization?" whispered Kagome.

"We're called the Sonderkommando, because we're slave laborers," said Hojo. "Once in a while a few of us find ways to escape. But of bunch of guys and I working in the gas chambers, we're gonna have a revolt. We still need time to find some weapons and we're still working out the battle plans."

Inuyasha was shoving coal into one of the heaters when his eye caught Kagome with a guy on the opposite end of the crematory. Of all the places and times for time to be jealous…

"We're trying to get as many workers as we can. We're stronger than the other Jews. If we can take these guys down, we can save everyone else."

"I dunno," said Kagome. "I only get to see you guys at work, and I don't think I'm that strong. My friend sneaks me food and the only time I get to sneak a bite to eat is during my latrine break."

"Heh, I steal food from the kitchen all the time. It takes skill to hide evidence. Now I've mastered it. So think about it, Kagome. Look at this in a good way and you'll see, we can defeat them."

After work, Kagome had a meal break outside and Inuyasha came over to her. "Kagome, who was that guy?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well he's a Jew just like the rest of us."

"Did he gave you that crazy Sonderkommando idea?"

"Yes," Kagome took a sip of her small nasty soup. "Look, I know what they're trying to do is suppose to be good but trust me, it's not. These guards are keeping watched over us constantly. They secure all of their weapons and they can kill us for stepping one inch out of line. Trust me, the only way out of here is patience."

Kagome looked down on the floor. "It did sounded like a good idea. I dunno how long how I can handle working in there. Everytime I see those people I'm too scared to see mom or Souta, and then I won't know what to do." Kagome wanted to cry but somehow she couldn't, she was changing as though her heart was no longer as soft as it was.

A guard walked by the two and Inuyasha quickly put his head to the ground and waited for him to pass. "Do you trust me, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

She got up and saw the other women heading back to their barracks. "It's hard not to."

* * *

**__**

Endless dullness in this chap, yeah I took forever, sorry. But that Sonderkommando thing I found was interesting and new so I used that here.

Next chap: You'll learn more about the sonderkommando and we're getting close to when the Allies come in to save our friends, YAY!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Most of the events in this story are based on the real events of the Holocaust and are being told in chronological order. Information used to tell this story may not have been 100% accurate and might be coincidental. In other words, it's just a story. Don't sue and review!


	9. a changing Poland

**__**

Word to my readers, I love you!

Lavender Valentine - I am a great update type of person aren't I?

****

Inuyasha Show Fanatic - Anne Frank eh? I'm amazed that one diary made her completely popular

****

Daaku Tennotsukai - Aww, thanks for caring. Yes even though it's my Spring Break, I'm taking advantage of every chance I get to sleep. My parents yell at me if I'm still sleeping around 11am in the morning so I have to be careful. Naraku has only two appearances, this chapter and the next. Shippo has a cameo near the end and there's more Sango and Miroku in this chap as well.

****

RyuuNeko - You're dad's making you read? I have parents like that who make me read a certain book time to time. Indeed I think this is one of the weirdest situations I have put the Inuyasha cast in. If I wanted to be accurate I would've made them all Japanese citizens during WWII but I got this idea from reading the _Maus_ books. They're graphic novels that portrayed mice as Jews, cats as Germans, and etc. This is how I got the human-Jew, demon-German idea but it's only working for like 90% of the cast, get it?

****

Evil-Hans - I got my research for this fic from one timeline page. I should've done more research on the Sonderkommando. In truth, there were no Sonderkommando women. However there were four women on the outside who help the men get weapons but all four were caught and killed. I don't think any female lasted two years or more in concentration unless they were lucky. Thanks to Inuyasha, Kagome is lucky to still be alive thus far.

* * *

****

Chapter Nine

****

Auschwitz, October 7, 1944

Kagome chose not to join Hojo and the other Sonderkommandos. She was in no way a fighter, especially now that her weight remained a steady 92 pounds. Lately however, exterminations were slow and rumor was going around that all of the prisoners working in the gas chambers were to be eliminated to save pace.

Now she was face with a hard decision...to let death happen or to fight back.

Kagome didn't need to think about it today. Something had already happened.

While storing clothing in the back room, Kagome heard an explosion. Immediately, the room shook and boxes began to collapse on her. Chaos was reigning outside.

"Those idiots," thought Inuyasha. He hid behind a crematory oven as he watch Hojo and some other prisoner began to fire guns. Where they got them, he would never know.

"Hey Inuyasha," said Hojo. "Are you with us?"

"What do you think?!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Okay, okay. Look you and Kagome should get outta here. We're going to bomb all the gas chambers."

Kagome was trapped on the floor unable to reach the door. Bombing and shooting still continued on the other side. The SS troops began fighting back but the burners exploded and fire began to take over. Smoke seeped through the door and Kagome knew she was in trouble.

"HELP!" she screamed.

It was no use though. She was coughing up real bad unable to reach fresh air and a part of her wanted to sleep.

Inuyasha swore he heard Kagome yell for help. Through the smoke and fire he searched for every possible part of the gas chambers she would be working. He didn't reach the room until the end.

Now Kagome laid unconscious on Inuyasha's back as they made it outside. He looked around and found the Crematory IV had been completely destroyed. The working Jews were now running away and the SS opened fire. Luckily the Germans found it hard to concentrate with all that had happened.

Quickly Inuyasha carried Kagome to the back room of the empty infirmary and got her a glass of water. "Inuyasha," she said finally conscious. "They'll think we were involved too."

"I know," said Inuyasha. "Stay here and pretend to be working. I'm going to go erase our names from gas chamber duty, okay."

Inuyasha hurried off. Kagome could see the fire from the gas chambers. She got up and pretended to make beds.

He walked past the troops by the destroyed gas chambers. The Sonderkommando including Hojo were pushed to the ground by the SS troops and were shot to death one by one.

Late that night, Kagome returned to her barracks. Inuyasha had not been able to find her a new job with the gas chambers destroyed. She would have to be put on physical labor like everyone else. She would have to work to her death.

But no longer would anyone had to fear the gas chambers. A few weeks after the revolt all the gas chambers in Auschwitz were shut down. A month later the other crematories were blown up by SS troops.

There wasn't much for the Jews in Auschwitz to do as winter came. Most of their jobs consisted of construction and there was nothing for them to build. There were rumors of Nazis sneaking bombs inside of barracks or shooting sleeping prisoners late at night. Still the chances of dying were high from typhus, starvation, the freezing temperature of winter and just about any contagious disease.

While among the Nazi guards Inuyasha could sense their fear and concern. They talked greatly of the approaching Soviets. It seemed that nothing could be done to keep them out of Poland. They would soon find their way here.

****

Warsaw, December 25, 1944

Christmas kept the Germans' spirits up still they talked about their devilish Allie opposition.

Sesshomaru was at a bar with some German women. "I got some mistletoe hanging over my bed in my hotel room," said a German woman. "Why don't you come up?" Sesshomaru was too drunk to do anything.

"Sesshomaru, are you still on paid vacation?" said Naraku. "It's cause of lazy Jews like you that the Soviets are at our doorstep." Sesshomaru punched Naraku in the face. "Take it easy. I say 'Jew' as an insult," said Naraku. Sesshomaru felt very sick and drunk. "Jakken, I'm ill. Let's go."

Jakken drove Sesshomaru home and he dumped his face in water. He felt much better now that the holiday craziness was taken out of him. He chuckled when he saw Naraku in the living room. "I was saying that they're going to be calling us up soon. After you failed to show up during that Auschwitz revolt, I'm surprised you're still a command-"

CRASH! Naraku jerked his head up towards the ceiling. "What the hell was that?" asked Naraku.

"Ugh…just Jakken being clumsy upstairs," said Sesshomaru. He felt the sweat pour out of him when Jakken came not from the stairs but from the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee while I'm in here, commander?" Sesshomaru went and pushed him back into the kitchen. "Moron!" He meant to whisper it to Jakken but he yelled it.

Sesshomaru turned around and Naraku was smiling suspiciously. "If that's not Jakken, then you have a giant rat living in your attic. Why don't I exterminate it for you?" Naraku pulled out his gun smoothly. "Naraku, get out of my house," Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes Commander," Naraku said smoothly. "There are better places to be tonight than here." Naraku walked out of the house and went across the street. He smiled when he saw what he was waiting for, a light appeared seeping through the third floor of Sesshomaru's house.

On the other side of town, Sango left some half eaten Christmas cake on her tray when Miroku came into her hidden room.

"I'm sorry I haven't been coming around for a while," said Miroku. "They're getting very suspicious. Even in church its crucial to keep a low profile of you."

"I understand," said Sango. "I'm almost done reading this Bible. It's the only reading material in here."

"Sango, I'm going to leave when this war is over. I usually spend a great deal traveling and I have a boat in Ustka. Maybe you would like to come traveling with me."

"And where would we go?" asked Sango. "It doesn't matter, maybe someplace far from here."

"I would like that," said Sango. A part suddenly leaned onto Miroku's shoulder.

Warsaw again, January 17, 1945

Sango was fortunate to have saved some leftovers from her only meal yesterday. She woke up to the worst sound of planes. As she sat on her bed to eat, the plane noises got louder with no end in sight. She waited for hours and hours for the noises to end. Now Sango was getting worried.

Finally Miroku came rushing down to the basement. "What's going on," asked Sango.

"They're here. We have to go now!" Miroku grabbed Sango out of the basement and they began rushing upstairs. The plane noises were now deafening music to her ears.

But 'who' exactly was here?

* * *

**__**

Next Chapter: Warsaw invasion; someone finds out about Sesshomaru and it's blackmail afoot!

Sorry if I'm rushing but you get the idea. The Jews are either in hiding or are dying with every passing day, I'm just focusing on the big stuff cuz I'm not good with detail material. R/R

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Most of the events in this story are based on the real events of the Holocaust and are being told in chronological order. Information used to tell this story may not have been 100% accurate and might be coincidental. In other words, it's just a story. Don't sue and review!


	10. the liberation of Warsaw

**__**

Well…well…well…look who finally decided to update!

I tell ya! Insanity!

I was going to provide a bunch of updates in one swoop to make up for all of this but then I surprisingly got more reviews…also I'm having problems with my story research so I will update this now to let you know that I am not a fic killing, writing slacking loser! Okay, so I am!!!

Kitten Kisses - Hmm...maybe I'm not as great with detail as one should expect. By the way what kind of detail interests you?

****

Sesshomaru13 - That was a wonderful preview of what you are about to read. (I did my best!)

****

Crow T R0bot - My excuse: I was bored when I started writing this. My problem is that I shouldn't post a story unless I know for sure I will keep writing. Since we're near the end, I guess I'll keep writing.

****

No one - thanx no one

****

Youkaigirl99 - Teehee, was it Inuyasha's jealousy in chap 8 that gave it away? As for the answers to the Sess-Rin relationship, you'll have to wait for the sequel. YES THERE IS A SEQUEL!!!

****

NOTICE: Due to the new policies set at And due to getting in trouble once with this site: this fic is now rated R!!!

* * *

****

Chapter Ten

Warsaw, the same day as last chapter

The shaking ground. The loud screeching explosions. The smoky skies. Looking through the kitchen window Sesshomaru's stomach began to curl. The end had come and he had failed to fight back against the true enemy, which was his life. With one last drink, he swallowed and accepted his defeat.

As the red army got closer into town, the flat began to lose his strength. Sesshomaru rushed up to the attic. When he got there, the flat began to shake again. Rin was on the floor trying to cover herself as the small dusty debris began to rain down. There was no time left. Knowing that the building would soon fall, Sesshomaru pried Rin from the ground and carried her down the stairs.

He didn't know what to do or where to go now. These thoughts however, became interrupted the moment he got to the bottom of the stairs.

Naraku was standing there.

Sesshomaru placed Rin on the ground and she quickly hid behind him sitting herself on the stairs.

"What do you think you are doing here?" growled Sesshomaru.

"Finding out the truth," Naraku said. "What a shame, a high commanding officer like you hiding a filthy Jew all this time. Have you forgotten all of this hatred for your family, why you hate your father's second wife so much? Forgive me commander but I can't let you corrupt our values. I will report this impurity."

"You idiot, there's no point in doing so. Have you looked outside? It's over."

"It's not over!" said Naraku. "We still have a stronghold in the west. As soon as we flush these reds out will get our lands back. And we will come back much stronger."

"I knew that a mere private like you would be so light headed. I tell you this, the sooner we remain here the sooner those reds are going to slit our throats."

There was silence outside and Naraku smirked. "Do you hear that? I think you're scaring yourself over nothing. This means we are going to execute you and who knows, they might promote me to your position." Naraku was about to walk out the door when Sesshomaru said "You're one to talk about shame, half-Jew".

Naraku paused turning a slight head back to Sesshomaru. "What?"

"According to you records, your grandmother was a Jew. I discovered it when recruitment began but you were one of the best marksmen that I couldn't let go to waste. I defended you when other suspected you for looking like one."

Unknown to Sesshomaru, Naraku crept one hand under his coat. "So is this blackmail you are trying to pull on me?" Naraku's gun finally came out but it's first bullet only struck the side of the stairs. Sesshomaru found himself stumbling back as if instinct told him to be a shield for the little girl behind. Before Naraku could fire a second time, an explosion rocked the house and Naraku himself toppled back. His gun clumsily dropped out of his sight.

And Sesshomaru fought the shaking of the earth so he could fire. With the collapsing of his flat he fired more shots than he intended. Rin was covering herself again as the falling debris around her got bigger. Sesshomaru quickly pulled her out. He carried her over Naraku's bloodied corpse and out the front door.

"I'm scared, Miroku. What if they find me out?"

"I know but maybe we can pass through here safely. I just have a feeling that no one around here can be trusted."

Miroku had Sango dressed as a nun, the two souls had to evacuate from the church because it was literally falling apart from the blasts of the Russians. They took an old truck and managed to drive through the quiet areas of Warsaw, those that were already destroyed and those that were doomed the sudden destruction of war.

Sango was breathing hardly hoping that if they were to be stopped, it would be by a liberator in need of answers not a German still on a Jew hunt. Her worst fears however were confirmed as soon as the two saw a man in a German uniform standing down the street.

And indeed a few feet later, the German raised his hand ordering the truck to stop.

Both Sango and Miroku were shaking as they held hands. The German officer open the driver's door and using the threat of a gun ordered Miroku to step out of the car. Miroku did what he was told. Sango was still permitted to stay inside, praying that this German wasn't going to kill Miroku.

Instead of saying a single word, the German placed an arm behind himself and pulled a littler Jewish girl infront of Miroku. The girl was push closer to him. And then the German officer waved his gun back at Miroku, driving both him and the child back into the truck. Sango was shocked by this sudden presence that managed to squeeze in between the two. The German officer was walking away and Miroku cautiously ignited the truck.

"It can't be," Sango said. "This girl is…a Jew."

"See, there is no need to worry. He thought we were both from the church so he knew this child would be safe with us…I think." In truth, they had no idea because so many questions without answers were going through each other's heads.

Sesshomaru turned to watch the beaten green truck disappear.

Rin was looking back to nothing just the wall of the truck. It then occurred to her that she would never see that man again.

****

Auschwitz, January 18, 1945

For the past many hours, the prisoners were being herded around outside of their barracks. Since news came of the Warsaw Liberation, the Gestapo had to act quickly. There was no way that they could remain here and have their crimes exposed to the world.

Inuyasha was given no chances to do what he desperately wanted to do right now and that was to find Kagome. The Gestapo was pulling him out of the crowds to work. 'On what?' he thought. If the Soviets were coming, if the Gestapo knew they have lost, then what was left to be done?

It turns out that it was all because the Gestapo were cowards.

In the early morning with the sunrise hidden behind the winter clouds, massive groups of Jew were rounded up and marched out of the camps. The Jews were cold and confused. Some even thought that they were being freed, but the Gestapo walled them as they were driven out of the camp. Their destination was unknown to them except from the high officers. They had to get the Jews out of the east and into the camps in the West, safe from the Soviets.

Inuyasha was forced to work double time with digging holes. He was good at it but it disgusted him to realize why he was digging holes. Bodies, clothes, items, whatever remained of the dead Jews, even the skeletons need to be buried to hide the evidence of such mass genocide, which had occurred here for several years. The remains of the crematories had to be destroyed as well. Nothing would be left out in the open.

There were few Jews here now. Some were being killed that weren't working but the guards had to stop or otherwise there would be no one to bury their corpses as well. The many thousands who were here yesterday had vanished as if their lives were taken by the cold wind in one swoop.

The last time Inuyasha saw her, Kagome was working with the regular prisoners with a bit of strength and persistence. It made Inuyasha feel better to know that the risk of sneaking extra food to Kagome was worth imagining the possibility of a smile on her face had she seen him.

But now he was looking around, there was hardly a woman being forced to stay behind to do this type of German cowardly duty. By the day's end, things began to die down, the Jews and guards worked slower relaxing their concerns that the Soviets were going to come today. But it did not happen.

And it made Inuyasha think as he was driven to the mostly empty barracks for the night. It would take a week at least to fully clean the camp out. Would they kill him and the left behinds once they were finished? He could imagine himself and the other Jews being driven into the woods and their dead bodies being buried amongst the snow.

Then he felt a pain worse than death. It occurred to him that all of the other Jews, those hoards of thousands were probably being driven into the woods or camps to their deaths as well. Kagome didn't get the privilege of staying behind. He knew this or otherwise he would have definitely seen her today. She didn't have a chance anyway. Had she been able to eat something recently? How long would the Jews be walking in the cold?

Tears began to give Inuyasha a moment's warmth. His brother had warned him of getting close and now Inuyasha understood. He would never get to see Kagome again. If anything she could already be dead…

…and he never got to say goodbye.

Choking the sobs back, he struggled to mentally wish for one last chance to see her. If he could just tell her to be strong and not give up, then she could be saved.

It wasn't the cold that got to the herds. It was the endless marching. It they stopped, they would be shot dead. If they dropped to the ground, they would still be shot in case they were faking it.

Kagome lagged behind the large group of women she marched with, staring at nothing but the backs of others, hearing nothing but the shots and yells of people. She looked back and noticed that she was getting closer and closer to the back of the line. She had to pull herself farther front without using up her strength for her legs were weights to her thin and fragile being.

She closed her eyes thinking of Inuyasha and how strong he seemed to her. Kagome had lived off of that strength through the hell of it all and now she tried to imagine that strength inside of her. It was a slow pain to endure but she had to do what it would take to survive longer. After all, the small things were what spared her life. And miracle of miracles she slowly caught up to the safe part of the marching line.

__

'Inuyasha just for you…I won't give up…I will never give up!'

* * *

****

Next Chap:_ Auschwitz is liberated but where will Inuyasha go? And can Miroku, Sango, and Rin travel through Poland without running into any Reds or Nazis? What about Kagome?!_

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Most of the events in this story are based on the real events of the Holocaust and are being told in chronological order. Information used to tell this story may not have been 100% accurate and might be coincidental. In other words, it's just a story. Don't sue and review!

__


	11. the worst, the good, and the unexpected

**__**

Quickie review overviews (Yeah, I'm glad I don't have school either)

Lavender Valentine - There's more drama and twists to come, I hope you can hang on!

****

Sophie-chan - I wrote very early in the series (US) so there wont be Kagura or Kanna. The rest is a possibility (read the bottom, wink wink)

****

Youkai99 - Really, then this chapter has got to be super better!

**__**

Here we go…hold on tight…

* * *

****

Chapter Eleven

Gross Rosen, January 20, 1945

On the cold train ride, Kagome was able to rest herself and relax her sore and frozen feet. Not many people even made it through an entire day's of death marches, but Kagome had promised herself that she would and did.

The cold breeze that seeped through the cracks of the boxcar actually felt good considering how stuffy it was. It was a less painful trip than it had been when she first came to Auschwitz with Inuyasha and her family. She knew she was all alone now. She couldn't let herself become depress.

Kagome had to prepare for whatever worse things would come, especially since none of the prisoners had no idea where they were going.

And then the train came to a halt…

And after a long silence, the door opened…

Unknown (75 km NW of Warsaw)

"No stop it!"

She didn't understand it and neither did he. Why it was that a group of Russians stopped their truck just so they could beat up Miroku. Weren't they here to free them?

Soon Sango pushed Rin back into the truck and she slowly stepped outside.

"Stop this," she cried. "You don't understand. The child and I are Jews, he's just trying to help us."

The trio of Reds seemed drunk but they understood Sango's plea and dropped Miroku into the snow. He seemed badly bruised. Then one of them approached Sango.

"So," he said. "You say he is help. Why he lead you to very bad territory?"

"We're just passing through in peace."

"This land, lady is ours now. We do whatever we please. What say you do anything to pass through?" The soldier traced a hand around the back of Sango's neck and grabbed at the clothing.

"Sango, don't," Miroku softly pleaded.

The soldier then yanked Sango aside and she fell to the ground too.

"Oy, we have no time for this. You churchman, stay out of our way." The soldier kicked snow at Miroku before he joined his comrades in their car and they drove away.

Sango and Miroku weakly crawled back into the truck and continued to drive. Along the way they saw giant cloud of destruction, abandoned buildings, and the thunder of war in the distance.

Rin was fortunate to be fast asleep upon Sango's lap. She and Miroku kept their eyes open as the scenery changed from bad to worse.

"This is not going well, Miroku. It's still a long way to Ustka."

"Don't worry, we have plenty of gas and we just have to stay out of the way of any soldiers or fighting."

"This is too much. We cannot trust anyone, a bomb could drop on us."

"We can't stay here, not in this country, not even in this part of the world. But we are here right now and there's going to be risks, possibly sacrifices, we will just have to prepare for."

"I'm not prepared though," said Sango.

"Neither am I," said Miroku.

****

Auschwitz, January 27, 1945 - Day of Liberation

The thousand in few gathered round with hugs, cheering and greeting the Allies who walked into the camps. Many pictures of the atrocities still present in the camp were recorded, from the piles of clothing to the corpses that were found stuffed in abandoned warehouses for observation.

Inuyasha didn't bother to show the least bit interest in his freedom, not even a smile to appreciate the end of the horror. He snuck into the records room and went through all the lists of the prisoners who had died before the evacuation.

Souta had died over a year ago. And he had only been alive in the camps for several months.

Kagome's mother however, endured a lot more but she had died back in the summer of last year.

And her grandfather probably died before he even was registered. His records were never present.

"HEY!"

Inuyasha was blinded by the sunlight and the unexpected arrival of Allies into the room.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"Doing as I please," said Inuyasha. "I'm free, sucker."

"Oh yeah," said one of the soldiers. "Well you can be free outside, because we need to seal this camp off."

"And where the hell am I supposed to go?"

"A lot of the prisoners are traveling south. You will not be welcomed anywhere else."

The soldiers pulled Inuyasha out of the building and pushed him amongst the crowds of Jews who were walking out of the camps.

"Screw you all," he said. "I'll just go east."

He didn't want to go with the rest of the crowd even though it would've been the safest thing to do.

For some part of him didn't care about living anymore.

****

Gross Rossen, January 31, 1945

The prisoners weren't working but they were always moving. In and out of the camp they went. Yet more people were dying. It never made sense to Kagome though.

Everyday it seems that a new group of people were being evacuated from the camp and sent on another death march. Kagome was standing on one side of a large crowd that was possibly being sent out of the camps. She had been here for a little over a week and that was all.

A few of the women standing dropped to the ground and they were shot. Everything in Kagome's head was getting dizzy. She had to force herself to stay up.

Finally the group began to move. On a day like this, it was awful to be weak and being forced to walk. The ground was mud. With every step, Kagome was dragging only more mud with her.

Her eyes only saw faded visions of white and like her feet, her head was getting heavy.

"Oh no," she thought. Her legs seem to be falling apart as she nearly trembled. And being on the side of line, with one guard eyeing her, she knew that this was the end. And that guard was probably waiting for her to fall.

Kagome found herself being pushed back several feet near the end of the line.

And that same guard who was watching her, grabbed her.

Kagome tried to stay awake but there was no point if she was going to die now.

Then she heard a voice probably whispering her last words.

"You smell good. I just might keep you."

The death march continued on passed the bang heard in the woods.

But it woke up Kagome. Now she was confused. She was surrounded by forest but everyone was gone, no people. To her left she saw that soldier looking over the hill as the crowd disappearing.

"Heh, heh. They won't worry once the Reds catches up to them." He turned back to Kagome and their eyes met. "Now we can take a break and have some fun."

"Wwhat?!" said a frightened Kagome. "You pulled me out of the line just so you can rape me?"

"Well sure," he said. "A few of us stop caring about the purification of the world after the Reds started coming." He approached Kagome and tried to smell her hair.

"Stop it!"

Kagome was scrambling to stand up but then he put the gun to her.

"I don't think I will."

The man pulled Kagome up and they headed only deeper into the woods, nowhere near where the death march was heading.

"Aren't you going to kill me now? Where are you taking me?" Kagome demanded.

"Shut up!" he said. "You want us to get spotted?"

"Yes," she said. "I'd rather die than do whatever it is you are planning to do with me."

"Really? Well, that will just have to wait until I get a good fuck outta you, but we're gonna go someplace warm where we wont get caught."

The man had to drag Kagome, not because she was resisting, but because she was too weak to move, whether to escape or follow. That was when Kagome discovered they were heading back towards Gross Rosen, the opposite direction of their march. The two came upon a car hidden among some trees, and the man pushed Kagome into the passenger seat.

The man went to the back of the trunk and changed his clothes. When Kagome saw him, he was wearing an Allie uniform.

"What the?!" said Kagome.

The man came into the driver's seat and started the car.

"This is how you get on everybody's good side," he said. "By fooling them."

The car drove out of the woods and into some empty damaged roads. Kagome had no choice but to fall asleep when her head got dizzy again. She couldn't think nor lift her head.

And she didn't have the slightest idea which was worse…either way, she could feel death approaching.

* * *

****

HERE'S A NOTE:

__

You may have noticed (Holocaust-knowing freaks) that events are starting to be less realistic. Well, I aint able to find much on what happened to certain groups in Poland once the Russians and Allies came in and liberated everyone. Or the time frame of which parts of Poland were taken over when. I can say however that things weren't getting better.

But did Nazis really raped Jewish women? I hadn't the least idea in the slightest. It wouldn't surprise me if there were a few accounts even though the main idea was to create an Aryan race. Consider the timeline though and the fact that one of the reviewers gave me a good idea, and let your mind run wild.

Next Chap:_ Well, you get the idea. Kagome's been kidnapped, Inuyasha is walking east, and everyone else is scattered. Can fate bring certain individuals to meet or reunited? It has already and you'll see more of this in chapter twelve._

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Most of the events in this story are based on the real events of the Holocaust and are being told in chronological order. Information used to tell this story may not have been 100% accurate and might be coincidental. In other words, it's just a story. Don't sue and review!


	12. freedom from a bad situation

**__**

As long as I have too much time on my hands this boring Saturday, I decided to write this chap.

An earlier reviewer gave me a good idea because I was stuck with the concept of what would happen to Kagome. Thanx to Sophie-chan_ you'll see what happens in this chap!_

To my only reviewer: Anubaka - Thank you very much for the information J

* * *

****

Chapter Twelve

Krakow, February 2, 1945

He walked eastward along the river, knowing that the Russians have swept through and freed most of the region. There were no Gestapo to worry about here, but Inuyasha still could not trust his liberators. He couldn't trust anyone or care for anyone for that matter.

Inuyasha knew he came to the ruins of a large city. Half of the buildings were crumbled and there were still soldiers patrolling the areas. Even some gunshots could be heard in the distance. Smoke and fog blended with each other to make an unwelcoming atmosphere. To his surprise though, he came upon an Allie soldier who gave him an old coat so Inuyasha wouldn't freeze in his old prisoner uniform.

He came upon the center of town full of garbage and torn gates. His memories were returning to him. He had come upon the same ghetto he was dragged to five years ago. His mysterious brother had spared him of the misery that everyone suffered. But Inuyasha still couldn't bare the fact that he had friends here. Now most of the former occupants of this place would never live to look back on it. Maybe it was better that way.

Inuyasha decided to make the most of his time going into the houses and stealing everything that was both valuable and edible. Most of these things were gone or left to spoil. He found some new clothes that he could wear as well.

As the night began to fall, so did the temperatures. Inuyasha knew where he wanted to sleep though. He finally came upon the tiny house which Kagome and her family stayed in. The kitchen still had its faded green paint. Inuyasha grabbed an old broom to sweep away the debris of glass and ceramic.

Then he fell asleep on the kitchen floor.

****

Unknown, February 3, 1945

Kagome never had a better rest nor did she ever eat so well than she did in that car. Her butt was hurting because the car ride was so long. It was long because they were constantly being stopped by guards from both sides.

Her kidnapper's name was pronounced best as "Koga". If they were stop by a Nazi he had the papers to prove his true identity and that Kagome was his whore, which made Kagome feel very offended. He could fool the Allies with fake papers (which he probably stole) and claim that he was 'rescuing' Kagome.

They only made a few other stops as well, to get food, or to take a piss. Still Kagome never questioned why it was taking so long for him to just rape her or why she was being treated to so much food.

They were near the sea. That was the only way for Kagome to realize that they have been heading north for days. So today she decided to ask the only question that wouldn't get her in trouble.

"Can I ask why you want me to eat all of this food?" Kagome asked. She decide the question made her more hungry as she dug through the bag for that chunk of cheese she had earlier.

Koga laughed for a bit. "You wouldn't be good in the sack. I'm afraid I might break a bone or a dozen."

Kagome felt insulted again and decide to get defensive.

"You know you're gonna get caught either way. I wouldn't be surprised if your friends turned you in or killed you without giving you a chance to explain yourself."

There was a moment of silence until… "My friends have more important things to worry about than me, smart-mouth. Everyone I know is running their hides away from this war."

Kagome looked at him curiously. "Are you a deserter?"

"Shut up!" he growled. "The last thing I wanna do is fuck a girl who doesn't know how to keep quiet."

"Why don't just drop me off to die then? I need to throw up."

"Again?" said Koga. "You can't handle any food? I thought that you guys would be all over it since you probably forgotten what bread tastes like."

"My stomach can't stand this," Kagome whined.

"We're almost there, just wait another half hour."

"There? Where's there?"

In half an hour's time, Kagome knew they were as close to the sea as they could get. Kagome watched the many seagulls scavenging the debris. Once again there was more sounds of war and violence. Even across the waters it could be heard.

Koga parked infront of a dark gray inn, which was no doubt abandoned. As soon as Kagome, opened the door she finally threw up completely grossing out Koga.

"Get everything out of the car," he said. "We don't want anyone to know we were here."

Kagome, as sick as she was, helped Koga and they carried their things to a barn around the back. Kagome collapsed on the hay.

"Oh, so you're ready to go huh?" said Koga jokingly. "Me too."

Kagome whirled around and saw Koga closing the door to the barn, the only light being what came through the cracks of the walls. Then he jumped into the hay splashing Kagome. _'Very funny,'_ she thought. Then Koga arched over her smelling her hair again.

"Hmm…' he said to himself. "Maybe I can convince you to go faster once you see how good I am."

"Oh, disgusting," Kagome could only say. She noticed Koga trying to make an advance on him.

"Um…do you mind explaining to me why we had to come all the way here to do this?"

"Because I like the water," he said kissing her neck. "I come around here on occasion to forget my problems."

Kagome managed to roll away from Koga. "Look, Koga. There are other ways to get through this, but I don't have to be involved."

"Don't worry, hun," he said. "It won't take long. We just get this over with and I can die in peace."

"You're messed up," Kagome said quietly.

The two did not expect for the barn door to open suddenly and have a dozen men pointing guns at them.

"Scheiße!" said Koga. (German translation: shit!)

The men grabbed Koga. "You were the Nazi running around impersonating an Allie, that's a major criminal offense, seeing that you are already wanted for slaughtering hundreds of innocent people." The men dragged Koga out of the barn. Kagome became confused at what was going on, that is, until one of the soldiers helped her off of the hay.

"This area belongs to us. You're free now," he told her. Then the man quickly went over to the group taking Koga away.

__

'I'm free?' Kagome said confused. On her way out of the barn she quickly grabbed the bag of food.

The soldiers seemed to have ignored Kagome's presence and instead focus on trying to stuff Koga in the back of a large van. The two got one last glimpse of each other before the door was shut on Koga. The soldiers seemed to be going their separate ways.

"Hmm…" said Kagome. "He wasn't so bad a guy."

No matter where she walked, she seemed to be greeted by silence. For the past several hours, Kagome had been wandering around, not knowing exactly where to go. She wasn't so sure about being free. A part of her felt like she was on the run and that a Gestapo was sure to have spot her sometime soon and kill her. Still she kept walking around the only thing on her mind being how tired and sick she was.

As the day turned into the late afternoon, a part of Kagome was suddenly attracted to getting closer to the sea. She walked through the destruction of the streets towards the harbors. Soon, she felt weak again like she did on the death march. Her head was becoming dizzy. Looking at her hands, she realized that she must've dropped the bag of food a few miles back. Her feet were sore as she stepped onto one of the wooden harbors for the first time.

But she had past out before the sun had set, her body collapsed to the ground scaring off hundreds of seagulls into the sky.

* * *

****

Next Chap: _the preview I had for this chap was kinda meant for Chap 13 now that I kinda think about. Anyway, people meet up with a other, new friends and old reunions that's all I can say_

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Most of the events in this story are based on the real events of the Holocaust and are being told in chronological order. Information used to tell this story may not have been 100% accurate and might be coincidental. In other words, it's just a story. Don't sue and review!


	13. everything meets up at the sea

****

Yes, I've been on quite a roll for the past twenty-four hours and am having a pretty dull weekend. But nows the time to get this outta the system. All part of the short time I have catching up in updates and now for them reviews…over!

Sophie-chan - Damn it! A good idea that came too late, oh wellskies. I think however I can whip of something good when I begin work on the sequel.

Lavender Valentine - Wow…if you say so…ALL HAIL FANTASY CAT!!!

Sophie-chan, again - hoped you liked that chapter too!

* * *

****

Chapter Thirteen

Ustka, that same night

There were few noodles inside of the soup pot, so Sango decided to add some more onion. She had to keep the heat low, because there were very few resources to satisfy her or her companions until they day they left.

They still didn't know when that day was.

Rin approached Sango as if trying to get her attention. She hadn't talk in quite the while, perhaps two years since she could get a full sentence out. The last time she spoke was to tell Sango and Miroku her name.

"M…mma."

"Huh?" said Sango. She finally saw Rin tugging at her dress pulling her away from the stove.

"What is it Rin?" Sango asked as if speaking to a dog.

Rin didn't say anything more. She just kept pulling Sango until they got outside.

Around the corner from their home, Rin pulled Sango closer to the harbors where a young and very thin woman was lying on the ground being pecked by a few seagulls. She was wearing a Jewish prisoner uniform.

-----

Kagome was awoken by the strong smell of onion. Her elbow was nudging something warm and that was when she saw that warm bowl of soup by her side. She looked around. This had to be some sort of shack, but there was a small kitchen to the side and something was on the stove. The worn light above the kitchen provided the only light.

And across from her, she saw a little girl digging up the creaky wooden floor with a fork.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she heard a voice say. The voice came from a man that was looking down on her. "I've bet it's been a while since you've had a decent meal."

"Oh yeah," said Kagome. She reached for the bowl of soup. But as she held the spoon in her hands, her arm was shaking.

Then another young woman came into the room carrying a blanket. "Are you okay? Don't you want to eat something?"

"I do…" said Kagome. "It's just that, I'm not sure my stomach can handle this."

"Don't worry. The soup is mostly onion. My parents used to tell me that liquids are good for the stomach, especially when you add something special to it."

Kagome shyly devoured the spoonful of hot liquid. She waited for the contents to go down and it warmed her stomach. To her surprise, she did not develop an urge to throw up.

Kagome brought to soup closer to her and greedily devoured its contents. She didn't care that the little girl in the back of the room was giggling at her.

When she was done, she felt a great pain in her foot. "Ouch! What are you doing?" she said looking at the woman messing with her feet.

"I'm sorry, but you got a lot of bad cuts and splinters on your feet. You don't want to get an infection," said the woman. Kagome allowed her to spend a few minutes getting rid of the splinters and broken glass on Kagome's feet, then the lady applied a warm cloth to her feet.

"You must have been traveling a lot. What prison were you at?" asked the man.

"Auschwitz," said Kagome.

"Don't tell me you walked all the way from there," said the man.

"No…I mean…a part of the way, they made us but I got out of that."

"I understand," said the young woman. "It's been very hard on all of us…I'm Sango by the way."

"Oh, I'm Kagome."

"And I am Brother Miroku, and that little speck over there is Rin," he said pointing to the occupied child.

"Oh, is she your daughter?" asked Kagome.

"Rin kinda fell into our laps. But we couldn't turn her away," said Sango.

"I see," said Kagome.

Sango placed the blanket over Kagome. "All of us lost a lot of people. Love ones and such. It's been our greatest strength to find others that we can survive with. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah," said Kagome. "I think I would've been dead a long time ago, if I hadn't made good connections." Kagome began to think about Inuyasha, wondering if he was still alive or not. The thoughts gave her a headache and she needed to lie down. But something else ached at her mind.

"Do you live here?"

"Only temporarily," said Miroku before he stepped out of the room.

Sango began to collect Kagome's soup bowl and washed it. "Miroku has a boat in town. He's taking us somewhere out of the country. Unfortunately, it's too dangerous to sail anywhere. We may have to hold out for awhile, just until the war dies down, before we can sail out…you could come with us too if you like. I'm sure Miroku and Rin wouldn't mind that."

"Oh…well…I'll have to think about it," yawned Kagome. Sango got the idea and allowed Kagome to rest for the night.

-----

The next morning, Kagome had some bread with her morning soup. It was the first bit a solid food she could easily devour. Miroku was looking at a tiny box in his hands and sighed as he took out the last 50 mark (mark being German dollars since the country had been under German control for a long time).

"Are you sure this is the last of the savings?" asked Sango.

"Yes, you might need more…"

"No, I don't want you to use the rest of your money. We need that to get out of the country. I will do my best to get enough food."

"Just be careful, though. By the end of the day, the price of food will be much higher. So be wise and quick."

"Okay," she said. "Kagome, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Good," she said.

"Would you like to come with me to the marketplace? It's too dangerous for Miroku to step one foot outside. You'll find that a lot of folks around here are very kind to Jews now."

"Okay, I'll keep you company," she said. As they walked out into the cold, Kagome wished that she had something better to wear than her old prisoner uniform.

-----

Across town, a train came to a jerking halt and Inuyasha quickly jumped up. He had to sneak off the train before anyone found out that he stowed away.

But someone did and there was yelling loud enough to damage ears. Luckily Inuyasha just had to open his coat and show off his old uniform to get the men to calm down. Then he quickly walked away and wandered into the town.

Town itself seemed too depressing, everyone no matter what religion was starving and everyone was either begging or standing in lines for soup that tasted worse than dirt.

-----

Kagome and Sango walked into a market that was near empty, and the prices were astounding. A loaf of bread cost 20 mark!

"Hmm…what should we do Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Well I don't mind living off of bread for a while," she said. "Oh we should get some milk too," said Sango.

"I have half a gallon for 15 mark," said the cashier. "And I can't guarantee that it'll stay fresh long."

"15 mark?!" Sango sighed. "We'll take it." The girls decided to spend another 10 mark on fruit so they had at least some leftover money for emergencies.

-----

Five minutes after they walked out of the store, Inuyasha came in and look around. He only had 10 mark from all of his scavenging, which was barely enough for a decent meal in this economy.

"Hey," he asked the cashier. "Is there a bank anyone around here?"

The man only laughed at him. "What's so funny?" asked Inuyasha.

"You think anyone has any money left in their accounts? It doesn't matter if this country is free from the Germans. It's all gone, boy! In fact I had more money in the bank before the Allies came in."

"So did I," said Inuyasha mockingly. Knowing that he couldn't afford to buy anything, he just walked out the store. Inuyasha planned to dip into his savings account left by his father but he knew that there would be doubts. Still he wondered around hoping to find a working bank somewhere.

He turned a few corners and saw two women down the road resting their bags. One of them was just standing in the cold, wearing an Auschwitz prisoner uniform and it completely freaked Inuyasha. "Get a hold of yourself, man," he said, trying to hit himself in the head.

The two women never saw the man. They picked up their bags and continued walking.

But Inuyasha was too curious about these women, especially the one in the familiar stripes.

He knocked over a soup line standing in his way as he tried to keep up. He was weak, not like those women he was watching. The younger, thinner one, looked so much like her, but it couldn't be.

If only he had a closer look at her.

"Kagome?!"

He had no idea what compelled him to call out her name, even since it was very unlikely that it was her. All the hunger and restlessness was getting to him now.

The women seemed to be slowing but they didn't look back.

Two steps later…

"HEY KAGOME!!!"

The girls were frozen to their places and turned to face the man who called out the name…

****

…TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

****

In case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit anxious to get this story done, which is why Inuyasha's meeting up with Kagome is a bit rushed. But when you read the next chap…this fic is almost over by the way. And no I probably wont be updating anymore today, but I might be doing more writing tonight. Damn this is a boring Saturday!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Most of the events in this story are based on the real events of the Holocaust and are being told in chronological order. Information used to tell this story may not have been 100% accurate and might be coincidental. In other words, it's just a story. Don't sue and review!


	14. together, that is how it must be END

BluePuppy - to answer your sequel question, you will know in time…in time…IN TIME!!!!

DarkHeartKeyblade - I'm no teacher but now that we reached the end I hope lessons are learned.

Youkaigirl99 - My you are one impatient girl, I bet you'll be even more impatient when you find out what is at the end of this closing chapter!

****

THE END PEOPLES! Once again I'm using the bunching method for the final chapter…which is this yo!

But make sure you read all the way down for the surprise.

Chapter Fourteen

Ustka, two months later

Springtime was cold and mere silent. You couldn't tell the difference between the roaring planes and the howling winds.

No one was used to this temporary way of life, with no food, no shelter and no money. Some people died during the winter from starvation. While the rest were wise enough to scavenge and ration everything they owned.

Every one of them expected to turn out alone after the terrors would end. None of them knew that they would end up together here, their only fear being running out of money.

No one walked around in their filthy, Jewish-sploited uniforms anymore. They got to wear normal warm clothes, even if they weren't the cleanest or the nicest.

Kagome hated walking but it was worth the feeling of the cool breeze hitting her back and her head resting on his shoulder as they strolled.

"I thought I would be alone in the end," said Inuyasha.

"Me too," said Kagome.

The pair had found each other at last through an unbelievable stroke of hope and chance. Even outside the camps, the pair stayed thin. They had gotten used to the idea of eating little that they continued to do so and it helped them save a lot of money.

They were asked to do the shopping and to baby-sit Rin. Sango and Miroku were cleaning the boat that they were going to use to set sail. As long as they stayed out of the war's hair, no one cared where exactly they would soon be traveling to.

"Survival has a lot to do with strength, Kagome," said Inuyasha. "You had a lot of that in you. I could see it."

"I learned from the best," she said hugging him tighter.

"Nah, I was just lucky. I mean considering."

Kagome sensed the change of expression on his face. They spent most of the day doing the one thing that Inuyasha felt he had to do and they failed.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find any news on your brother," Kagome said calmly.

"Well, I guess now I can say that I at least tried to pay him back for what he did."

"Yes, I would've never met you nor would I still be alive," said Kagome in a positive manner.

Rin ran ahead of them towards a vendor. Actually it was a truck with junk in the back of it. A sign was leaning against the vehicle saying "Goods, Loot from Warzaw, very cheap".

Inuyasha went up to the truck to grab Rin, but something in that pile of junk caught his eye. He passed the vendor and reached over to grab a small ragged bear. It was dusty and dirty.

"Huh?" said Kagome.

"Oh it's nothing. This looked exactly like the bear that Sesshomaru owned. He used to say he would snap my neck if I ever came near it."

"Are we talking about the same brother who saved you?"

"Yeah. What a complex guy."

The vendor saw that he had a customer opportunity and approached the couple. "Ooh, if that used to be a part of your family, I can sell it back to you for 10 mark."

"Forget it, old man! I said it looked like-"

"Exactly like," the vendor corrected him.

"My point is, we don't have that kind of money to spend on junk right now and we need to get going, right Kagome?"

"Yeah, come on Rin," Kagome said. She and Inuyasha began walking but when Kagome took one glimpse back she forced Inuyasha to stop. "Wha?" he said.

Rin stayed by the vendor truck messing with that bear. "Put that back, Rin. We have to go." Kagome grabbed Rin arm but all she could do was whimper refusing to let go of the dirty bear.

"I think she wants the bear, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, we can't afford to blow 10 mark on a toy while you and I continue to be skin and bones."

"Inuyasha, stop being ridiculous. We can hardly get any food with that much money."

"We can hardly get any money," said Inuyasha trying to defend his case. He noticed Kagome giving him a stern look.

"Alright alright," said Inuyasha. He turned to Rin as he gave the 10 mark to the vendor. "Your mom and dad better pay me back for this," he said referring to Sango and Miroku.

"Man, how can one stand being around kids?" said Inuyasha watching as Rin was running around with her old bear.

Kagome snuggled up to her lover. "Come on, Inuyasha. You're saying as though having a family is a bad thing."

"I'm not saying it's not. I mean we just have ourselves as it is. I can stand to have more people around."

"Great then, we can start making our own…oh." Kagome's excitement was brutally crushed as she put her hands to her stomach. Even if she never had that castration, she was still too weak and thin to bear children anyway.

"Kagome, don't be crying now," whispered Inuyasha. "It'll be okay. I mean, once we're settled down somewhere and have enough money, we can adopt a kid."

"Really?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, maybe someone who got screwed over from this war like we did."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a huge kiss. "I would love that so much. So you do realize that you never formally proposed marriage to me, right?!"

"!!!!!"

………

A few more weeks later, Inuyasha and Miroku are standing on the harbor. The air and the water became warmer in deep April and there was less plane and war noise surrounding them.

"It's time eh?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes. We should be able to get to Sweden in a day and from there, if we're lucky we could go farther west."

"What did you had in mind, England?" asked Inuyasha.

"No, I was thinking America," said Miroku.

"Whoa, man. That's going out on a limb, there. I heard good stories about that place but some bad ones too.

"Like what?" asked Miroku.

"Like the man who starve to death after he got off the boat but before they could actually let in into the country.

Miroku could only laugh at this. "You don't have much faith do you. It is a big place but it's so well protected from atrocities and they know what it's like for people to not have any money.

"Well, then Miroku. If you think that this America is the place to be, I could give it a shot. It could be a great place for Kagome and me."

That would be the last time they ever saw a sun rise like that above glistening waters. The next time they ever saw a sight like that it would be one year later as they stepped out before a tall green metal figure looking out to the broken east they escaped from.

* * *

The United States of America, 1947

"So you were involved in the Holocaust?" asked the woman behind the desk. "That must've been a devastating time for the both of you."

"It was," said Kagome as she snuggled next to Inuyasha. "But we fought through it and now we've been healing and resting our wounds."

"I see," said the lady. "Now what is the cause of seeking to adopt?"

"Um…Kagome had a…castration back in the camp days," said Inuyasha.

"Oh my," said the lady. "Well, the orphanages in Poland have been piling up with Jewish children who lost parents and since you two got approved for citizenship, maybe you would be interested in giving someone from you type of situation a chance at a new life."

"Yes, that would be a great idea," said Kagome.

The lady handed Kagome and Inuyasha an album to look through the endless pictures of children they could adopt. Kagome could sense that Inuyasha wanted a boy.

"How about this one," Kagome said pointing to a small red head.

"Oh…well…he's not one of the Jewish orphans though. He's German. I do believe he lost his parents in the Air Raids in Berlin."

"Oh, that's terrible," said Kagome.

"Yeah, turn the page, Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"No wait, Inuyasha. I want to adopt him."

"Kagome, you've lost your mind completely. He doesn't look like us, he's not from the same country as us, and it sure seems as obvious as heck that his family didn't follow the same religion as us."

"But Inuyasha, your father wasn't Jewish. Havent you ever considered how much sympathy he had for Jews like you and your mom?"

"You mean before or after he got hanged for betrayal?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, we hardly practice being Jewish since we got out. I mean the least we could do is let the boy decide what he wants to be. The important thing is that he needs some parents to love him. So…"

"So…what's his name then," Inuyasha asked the woman. Kagome gave a heart felt smile knowing that things would definitely be changing for them.

"His name is Shippo."

………

Two families lived in a double house in the deep and not so rich parts of the city, but each and every one of those people in that one single patch of land knew what it was like to have lost everything and everyone.

And those two families became closer to one. They worked together to overcome the hardships of being aliens. It seemed as though the Holocaust became nothing but a distant memory.

Sadly, there were no photos of lost family members to look back on. Everyone depended on their memories.

The things that stood out from the ashes that survived the most horrid of hardships now became one solid foundation based on love and persistence.

The past would always haunt them, no mistake in that. The future told them that they could become a protected and wonderful family like the ones they were a part of before.

Maybe it was these things, hope and chance, fate and destiny, miracles and coincidences, that told Kagome she would someday be here on the front porch of their house with her husband and her son. And right next time, her two best friends and their daughter. And they all supported each other to prove to the other Americans that they definitely knew the meaning of hardships.

Because America was just a place. Because ever since Kagome met Inuyasha outside of that shack in the ghetto, a part of her already felt free.

………

Finding freedom doesn't spell happily ever after. It spells new starts, new obstacles to overcome and these situations could not be foreseen.

Something would come from across the ocean…from the remains of the darkness which they suffered, that would changed their lives once again…

…and none of them would be prepared for it.

* * *

****

The journey concludes in the short story…"A Wound Left Behind". Coming soon!


End file.
